Varia Criminale
The Varia Criminale is a special independent team led and started by Nicholas D. Amduscias, a descendant of Satan, Heir to Clan of Amduscias, and current contractor of Zahhāk; the Abyssal Archmage Dragon. It is said that they're the strongest, independent elite criminal team of Aussengraht and Oustergraht with both fear and respects. This team was first thought up after his predecessor, the 1st Head of the Amduscias found the meaning and word behind "Peerage", which it gave him the idea to start his own Peerage since he didn't use his Evil Pieces for at least 20 years. Nicholas started forming his own team during his travels from Aussengraht & Oustegraht, 2 years before the main series of Highschool DxD (Devil's Rising )began, all the while escaping and avoiding the authorities from Two Worlds for their wanted bounties. Summary The members of the Varia Criminale are from different races, with special traits. Some of them were previously affiliated with the Three Faction & Aussengraht's kingdoms & empires, but decided to follow Nicholas's journey through charismatic battles, persuasion, and possible blackmailing by Nicholas. The members only acknowledge Nicholas as their leader and king and would follow any instruction given to them. Strength According to Azazel, the strength of the group members is rather high. Many of the members have displayed skills on par with Ultimate-Class and Satan-Class combatants such as Devils and Gods. The leader, Nicholas, is considered the strongest and has the potential to became as one of the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Members The members of Varia Criminale are represented from two different worlds: Oustergraht & Aussengraht. Also, they're the peerage member under Nicholas D. Amduscias and received their Rings of Amduscias, which represents Nicholas's Peerage/Guardians. The leader/founder of the Varia Criminale: * Nicholas D. Amduscias - Nicholas's is the founder/boss of the Varia Criminale. He's the descendant of Satanous, Heir to Clan of Amduscias, and current contractor of Zahhāk; the Abyssal Archmage Dragon, which possess monstrous demonic & magical powers with master marksmanship. He's classified as a Jack of All Trade -Type Fighter. (Meaning Power/Technique/Support/Wizard in general.) (Sky) The members of the Varia Criminale are: * Marilyn A. Mercury - Marilyn is the Vice-Leader of the Varia Criminale and acts as Leader if and when Nicholas isn't around. She's a prodigal Human Magician who is a former member of Spriggan 13, elite guards of the Emperor Spriggan in the Alvarez Empire, and was one of their strongest members who uses Eight Elemental Dragon-Slayer Lacrimas. She's classified as a Wizard-Type Fighter. (Earth) * Kruger Wesenhauer '- Kruger is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Werewolf/Human (Magician) Hybrid who inherited his parent's abilities. He's the child of famous Werewolf who uses Soul Smelting and famous human magician, combining magic with her clan's magic techniques. He's classified as a Power/Technique-Type fighter. (Lightning) * 'Son Tenkai - Tenkai is a member of the Varia Criminale, and the direct son between Sun Wukong, the next successor to the title of the next Great Victorious Fighting Buddha and human mother who is considered a famous martial artist utilizing Ki & Senjutsu. He's classified as a Power/Technique-Type Fighter. (Mountain) * Corvus Lucille Helsing - Corvus is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Grim-Reaper/Human (Exorcist) Hybrid who inherited his parent's abilities. He's the child of Ultimate-Class Grim-Reaper who is capable of using the "Dark Cloud" with his dual-scythes and the descendant of Abraham Van Helsing', '''one of the greatest monster hunters in the history. He's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. (Cloud) * 'Jeanne Felicienne' - Jeanne is a member of the Varia Criminale, and the inheritor of the spirit of the Maiden of Orléans, Joan of Arc. She's a former Human Exorcist of the Catholic Church, and was one of their prominent members who possesses Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith, which it allows her to create holy swords. She's classified as a Technique-Type fighter. (Rain) * 'Keikain Aki' - Keikain is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Kitsune-Type Youkai/Human (Shinto Priest) Hybrid. She's the eldest child of Leader of Kyoto Youkai Faction and Human Shinto Priest who is a descendant of Abe no Seimei and Leader of famous Japanese Shinto Exorcist clan. As their child, she possess immense skills in Shinto sorcery and expert-mastery of Senjutsu & Youjutsu. She's classified as a Wizard-Type Fighter. (Mist) * 'Hajime Hyoudou ' - Hajime is a member of the Varia Criminale. Hajime is the only and current possessor of the Lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Sight and he is a master ninja with immense chakra prowess. He's classified as a Technique-Type Fighter. (Forest) * 'Squalo Vepar' - Squalo is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a member of the extinct household of Vepar, who was known for their water-based demonic powers. He has the looks of a typical merman (half-fish, half-human). He used to lived in the Gregory territory with her little sister, but he was imprisoned by the underworld's infamous prison for his infamous slaughterfest against many devil nobles. He is one of their strongest clan member who was entrusted with their clan heirloom, the sentient demon sword known as "Demon Devourer". He's classified as a Power-Type Fighter. (Ocean) * 'Frey R. Marionette '- Frey is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Human/Automated Doll Hybrid. She was originally human until met with unforeseen accident, which caused her to surgically replace her internal organs and limbs with biological cybernetic parts and later turning into a battle-orientated Automated Doll who can use multi-oriented battle spear "War of the Roses" and gravity magic. She's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. (Ice/Glacier) * 'Mei Xiaolong' - Mei is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Human Martial Artist/Dragon Hybrid. She is also the former resident of the China's oldest mercenary clan. She's the daughter of a woman renowned as both powerful fighter and healer. As a fighter she's uses spear to excel in speed-based techniques. As a healer, Mei's able to heal almost any injury or ailment. She's classified as a Power-Supporter/Technique-Type Fighter. (Sun) * 'Bradley J. Crossword' - Bradley is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former bounty hunter/mercernary. He was a former member of the Order of Dominion and was one of their prominent members who use his double-sided twin sub-machine guns, "Double Fangs". He's classified as a Technique-Type Fighter. (Desert) * '''Razzjack T. Crossword' - Razzjack is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former bounty hunter/mercernary. He is also former member of the Order of Dominion along with his younger brother, Bradley, and one of their prominent members who uses a triple Cross-Punishers with his cybernetic arm. He's classified as a Power-Type Fighter. (Storm) * Kurumu Evergreen - Kurumu is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a former chief-mechanics of the Order of Dominion's Technological Department. She's also the daughter of two famous mechanics and granddaughter of the Grandmaster Chapel Evergreen who inherited their abilities. She's classified as a Technique/Supporter-Type Fighter. (Iron) * Yurie Velvetina Corvus - Yurie is a member of the Varia Criminale, and a Human (Magician)/Demon Hybrid. She was a daughter of famous mage and famous high-tier demon swordsman who inherited their abilities in the spirit and fire magic and swordsmanship. She's classified as a Power-Technique-Type Fighter. (Night) Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations Trivia * The name of "Varia Criminale" is translated as "Various Criminals/Outlaws", where Nicholas gathered various individuals lived in two worlds of Oustergraht and Aussengraht. Some were condemned, betrayed, thrown away, or distanced themselves from the worlds. ** Oustergraht: Nicholas, Tenkai, Corvus, Jeanne, Aki, Hajime, Squalo, Mei ** Aussengraht: ''Marilyn, Kruger, Frey, Razzjack, Bradley, Kurumu, Yurie '' * The members of the Varia Criminale are all from different Races and Worlds. * All members of the Varia Criminale are based off of characters from various light novel, manga, anime, and manhwa. * Out of all Nicholas's Peerage, only Hajime and Jeanne possess Sacred Gears, while others do not. * Each members of Varia Criminale's Rings of Amduscias and its flames are based off Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s Dying Will Flame of Sky & Dying Will Flame of Earth, and Flame of Night. ** Sky = Nicholas, Earth = Marilyn, Lightning = Kruger, Mountain = Tenkai, Ice/Glacier = Frey, Cloud = Corvus, Rain = Jeanne, Mist = Aki',' Sun = Mei, Ocean = Squalo, Storm = Razzjack, Desert = Bradley, Iron = Kurumu, Night = Yurie, and Forest = Hajime. * The word "varia" means "varies" in Italian and Portuguese, and "various" in Latin. While "criminale" means "criminal" in Italian. In this case, Nicholas gathers his members from various backgrounds and worlds to make his group. * It appears that Nicholas attempted to recruited his team/peerage in order to battle against Rizevim Livan Lucifer. As such, he has not recruited any other sacred gear users, with the exception of Jeanne and Hajime into his team, as they would be useless against Rizevim with his Gear Canceler . Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations